


[VID] The Lost Sky

by ohvienna



Series: vids by ohvienna [6]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Video, angry!gabs, gabrielle the battling bard of poteidaia, xena/gabrielle and all of my feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna
Summary: "You became the dark star and left me all alone."





	[VID] The Lost Sky

**Author's Note:**

> FanWorks Convention 2019 premiere. Uses footage from s1-s6, including AFIN I & II. Second Xena: Warrior Princess vid, in which I process An Excess of Emotions about Gabrielle (again), and Gabrielle gets a little more time to process some angry feelings. All the spoilers.

**[Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ey0kkfzc78pbmka/XWP_tls_small.zip/file) .mp4 ** | Post on [Tumblr](https://ohvienna.tumblr.com/post/187933648940/you-became-the-dark-star-and-left-me-all-alone-a)


End file.
